what secrets we hold
by timeturneruser
Summary: what happens when Harry holds a secret. someone has taken this and plans to work with it so it is off the market.
1. Chapter 1

_What no one know not even my friends knew was that I was in love with Pansy and we carried on a secret relationship. It started when Draco was vanishing at all hours and Pansy was worried so she teamed with Harry to find out. All the hours together and they got closer and started having feelings for one anther. But knew they would have to keep it a secret because she had Draco and he had Ginny. _

_Pansy taught him Runes and math and pureblood ways Harry taught her Muggle ways and defense against the dark arts and also told her his home life. The day Draco led the attack on Hogwarts Pansy stayed in the dungeon. _

_The day before they left for home they shared there first time together and agreed to write in secret. Then the events of that year played out and after the battle he had Pansy had sex one last time but she was being forced to marry Draco. _

_Harry was now in Gringotts seeing what he could do he and Rangok discussed it after Harry paid back the damages. Harry checked out his family tree and saw a name coming off of his leading to a blank line and Pansy's name led to it also " what's this mean." _

_He handed the slip of paper over to Rangok the goblin smiled " well it looks like you are no younger the last of the Potter's." _

_The goblin also found something very interesting and defiantly added more fuel to the fire and then more kindling was added._

_Harry didn't need to hear anymore due to Pansy he knew the laws he grabbed the paper and headed for the wedding. When he entered he saw a bunch of Aurors and saw Luscious and Narcissa Malfoy and also saw David Perkinson and Anna Perkinson they must have been temporally let out to watch there child's wedding. _

_Harry heard them exchange there vows and could tell pansy was stalling as long as she could and finally the justice of the peace looked to the audience. " If any here Object speak now or forever hold your peace ? " _

_Harry saw his chance he made himself known then " I object." Gasps were heard and they turned to him. Pansy looked to him with relief in her eyes they agreed he wouldn't show up unless he had for her a way out._

_Luscious stood " what business do you have here this is a pureblood wedding and it doesn't concern you filthy half- blood." _

_Harry waved his finger " none of that now." He walked up to Draco's grandparents " so what's up Grandma and grandpa." _

_They looked up at the child and they didn't recognize him he took the anti blood adoption potion the goblins gave him. Harry's Hair straightened and turned blonde and he got the Malfoy gray eyes and his features were a little more pronounced._

_They gasped " I cant believe it this proves my theory that blood adoption can pass from mother to child." Grandma said. _

_Everyone looked a little more confused grandpa answered all there question's " you see we had a anther child before luscious. You see we wanted to have our first child to be male so we found some muggles and placed with them. We did a lot of memory modifications and had them vanish for a while and also gave the blood adoption of the family we were going to place her with." _

_Draco was still confused so were a few people but Narcissa caught on quicker " so you telling me Lily Potter was a pureblood and a Malfoy." _

_The grandparents nodded there head Harry pulled out a slip of paper " you see I read the marriage contract and it states that a Perkinson must marry a Malfoy of her choosing." _

_Everyone in the hall again gasped Pansy though had a look of relief on her face " well then I chose Harry because he is the man I love." she ran over jumped into his arms and kissed him people clapped. _

_Draco was led back to a seat by his grandpa and watch as his cousin got married to Pansy Perkinson the girl he always thought he would marry. After the wedding and the wedding dinner he took Pansy back to Black Manor._

_Harry forgot about the Order meeting that night they together to hunt down former lose death eaters. The room jumped as Harry popped in with Pansy but they could still tell it was Harry but all wands pointed at Pansy " what is she doing here." Ron asked. _

_Harry was about to give him a answer and everyone other curious person in the room but Pansy answered. " well a woman tends to go home with her husband after a long day.' _

_Harry got used to people gasping but Molly grabbing his arm was a new one " get away from her she must be using something." _

_Harry shock his head " you mean like your and your daughters attempts to dose me with love potion and Pansy helped me flush out of my system. If you think she is after my money we split everything if we divorce and also I believe Hermione is under the control of a love potion." _

_Hermione ran out of there Ron went to stop her but Harry blocked his path " mate we were just trying to give you the family you always wanted." _

_Harry growled and most of the people agreed with him " please she is a death eater and we are sworn to hunt them down." Charlie said._

_Harry could tell he was facing down a mob he grabbed Pansy's arm " you see a dark mark on her." people shock there head._

" _she won't be able to give you what you always wanted because will have to Marry Draco he is the only available Malfoy." Fleur said she would know she helped the goblins out with marriage contracts._

_Harry was getting pissed " wrong I am a Malfoy my mother was a Malfoy though dumped by them as a baby she is still a Malfoy." _

_This got people talking " so you are a death eater or the next dark lord then are you not." Ron said Harry shock hhis head what a bunch of morons._

_Harry though was trying to keep a level head " No I am not nor is she nor is my child she happens to be carrying." _

_People thought this time looked at him confused even Pansy did he just handed over the copy of his family tree and handed to her. She smiled and placed her hand on her stomach and hugged Harry " I am going to be a mother." _

_Harry hugged her tighter and looked to the people " if you cant accept us then everyone but Hermione can get out of my house." The house took him serious and with a pop they were gone. _

_Pansy ended the hug and they searched for Hermione and found her in the houses potion lab she missed all the fun. She finally spotted the already made Flushing potion and took it she got a glazed look in her eyes. " finally I am glad I no longer love him and don't worry Harry I heard everything up to were you were a Malfoy." _

_Pansy smiled " I am glad Harry has one true friend to stick with him and places you at the top of the list of godmother's for our child that's on the way." _

_Hermione looked confused then thought about it then laughed " or very Slytherin Pansy nice one. Well I hate to tell you this but we need to do some shopping and I hear Harry has the money so I think we need to bring him along. _

_Harry had a look of fright on his face as pansy's face lit up and grabbed his arm and Apperated to Diagon alley. As he was being dragged to the first store he tried fighting and quietly whispered " no this anything but this I beg of you." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Since no one is reading my profile I am putting this on all the stories I have written. I am not going to finish any of the stories I have up repeat I am not going to finish them. This goes out to all the story writers out there you want a story you got it. You want ideas for a story you are more then welcome to ask me. So what I want to say is any new story I come out with is up for grabs also. People who are asking why it is because I am crappy writer and only can come up with ideas on a story. I know I am going to get all of bad reviews and a lot of hate mail but its my choice to make. So good luck and have fun and let your minds go wild there is a lot of possibilities. **


End file.
